


rutilent

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t completely sure about the dress until he looked in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rutilent

**Author's Note:**

> written after seeing [this](http://nighthair.tumblr.com/post/144463877507/im-obsessed-with-kylo-in-dresses-kind-of-a) because oh my god. i scrolled into a reblog of this and just. my jaw dropped. look at this. holy shit. what the fuck. look at him. what the FUCK

He wasn’t completely sure about the dress until he looked in the mirror.

He’d certainly chosen the right product for his hair, especially with it shorter than he’s used to. It cuts his sharp features with a roundness, an almost maternal look--balances his razorblade jaw and his jutting nose.

His application of makeup is getting better, and it shows; the same abysmal shade of black on his mouth and eyelids makes his face even less welcoming and the wings of his eyeliner making his glare seem wider, more threatening. 

His earrings, too, those were a good call. The way they frame his face--almost literally, he thinks, since they nearly touch his shoulders--draws focus to every other line on him. They make the eye travel down his neck and down his waist, where the dress pulls in at the thinnest part of him.

He smiles at his reflection. The _dress,_ though, that works its own wonders.

It covers him. High neck, long sleeves, and light material all the way down to his ankles. Layers and layers of translucent taffeta surround his thighs in an otherworldly way, like he’s from another plane of existence entirely.

It pulls across his broad chest in a distinctly fitting way; not misshapen with cups for breasts stretched over him, but flattened as though it’s been tailored for him. 

(It has.)

It’s deep black, like looking out into the depths of space, and the perfectly scattered glitter and shine adds to the illusion. It makes his whole body look twinkling and ever-changing, a portal to the furthest reaches of space draped over his skin like it's nothing. Like he's powerful enough to bend the universe around him and form it to himself.

He is the most beautiful galaxy Hux will ever see, and he smirks at himself in the mirror one more time before he goes to torment his lover with all of _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on tumblr, attached to the picture, [here](http://vaultboyahegao.tumblr.com/post/145939507433/nighthair-im-obsessed-with-kylo-in-dresses)
> 
> my main tumblr is [here!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)


End file.
